The Submariner
by Admiral Red
Summary: Harry Potter's brother is called the BWL, but isn't. Harry was left at the Dursleys, but leaves. This is AU, the rest of the summary is inside and I will not describe the story, the title should be a clue as to this story is. So come one and all and step inside and see this version of the wrong Boy-Who-Lived fanfic.


_Hello this is one of my newer stories. This is an AU and a wrong boy-who-lived fanfic, so if you don't like AU's then don't read and move onto a different fanfic. In this fanfic Harry is 15 not 14. I will try to be accurate as I can when it comes to things in the UK since I am American, so if there is something that doesn't happen in the UK military then it happens in the U.S military, so please bear with it. I do not own any characters as they belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox, so with out further distraction I present The Submariner. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1

June 28th, 1994

Knock Knock

"Enter." Comes a reply. The door opens and a man with brown hair and blue eyes and slim stature walks in.

"Sir. We will be docking tomorrow." The man says.

"Thank you XO." The captain of the D86 Birmingham, a type 42 destroyer who has messy black hair and piercing green eyes says.

"Excited to be back on dry land sir?" XO Charles Smith asks.

"It will be nice. We have been at sea for 10 months." Captain Harry 'Hadrian' James Potter-Peverell says with a smile.

"What do you think will happen at the end of the year sir?" Charles asks.

"I do not know. From what I have heard this old girl will be decommissioned and then I have no idea as to where we will be reassigned."

"Well if you'll excuse me captain I will return to my post." Smith says with a salute and then leaves.

Harry leans back in his chair and glances at a picture of a blonde haired woman with sapphire-blue eyes and wearing a sapphire-blue sundress with her arms wrapped around him with her chin resting on his shoulder as he is in his captains uniform and with the D86 Birmingham in the background with crew prepping to set sail.

"Soon my love, we will be together again. Oh how I miss you." He murmurs. He grabs a sheet of paper and starts to write a letter. After a few minutes he finishes, folds it and then puts it in an envelope. "I have a letter for you to deliver girl." Harry says turning to his right and looks at the majestic bird that trills from her perch. He stands and walks over to the white phoenix. "This is for Daphne, Hedwig. I told her in the letter not to reply since I will see her when we dock in Portsmouth, so there is no need for you to wait, unless you want to. Ok?" He asks.

Hedwig trills in acknowledgment, takes the letter into her beak and then vanishes in a burst of white flames.

'Soon my love.' He thinks as he stares at Hedwig's now empty perch.

Greengrass Manor, Northampton, UK

Daphne Greengrass, oldest daughter of Cyril and Isabel Greengrass, heiress presumptive for the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Greengrass slowly wakes up. She sits up and looks towards her desk and she has surprise written on her face.

"Hedwig?" She asks and gets a series of trills in response. She then notices the letter in her beak. "Is that from Harry?" Hedwig nods. Surprising Hedwig, Daphne is out of her bed like a shot surprising Hedwig, who one moment has a letter in her beak, and the next a torn up envelope and pieces of paper float past her as Daphne rips it apart to read the letter from Harry.

"_Hello, my love. Oh how I have missed you these past ten months. We will be docking in four hours by the time you receive this letter. I look forward to seeing you again and your parents and even Astoria, no matter how annoying your sister can be. Can't wait to see you soon my love._

_Love, Hadrian."_

Daphne sets the letter down with a big smile on her face, happy to know that Harry is getting back from being away for five months. Her happiness is interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Come in." She calls out. Her door opens and she turns to see her parents standing in the doorway.

"You look happy sweetheart." Isabel says noticing the smile on her daughters face.

"I am happy mother, I just received a letter from Harry." Daphne says to her mother.

"How is Harry doing?" Her father asks.

"He wrote saying that he should be docking in four hours." Daphne says.

"Four hours eh? He has been gone for what seven months?" Cyril asks.

"He has been gone for ten months daddy." Daphne says getting up and making her way to her bathroom to start to get ready for the day and for to see Harry.

"Well, come down for breakfast soon dear, and then you can get ready for to see Harry." Isabel says as her and Cyril leave Daphne's room.

Four hours later

The Greengrasses arrive at Portsmouth to see the Birmingham going through its docking procedures with sailors on the decks tossing the mooring lines to the crew on the dock, who attach the mooring lines to the dock. Thirty minutes later the gangway is rolled up to the ship and the crew start to walk off and get to their families, with most having kids who run to their fathers. Harry walks off and looks around until he spots the Greengrasses and then sees Daphne holding some flowers and has some tears running down her face as he walks up to her. He takes off his captain's hat and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck as they passionately kiss, while the Greengrasses have smiles.

"Its good to see you again Harry." Cyril says with a hand shake.

"It's good to see you to Cyril." Harry says. He turns to Isabel, who soons envelop him in a hug.

"It's good to have you back Harry, we have missed you greatly." She says as she releases him.

"Course I am sure that Daphne is the that is the most happiest out of us all to have you back." Astoria says with a smirk as Daphne glares at her sister.

"So how long do I get you this time?" Daphne asks loosing her angry look and now adopting a worried look. Before Harry can answer a sailor with a higher rank clears his throat and Harry turns around and soon comes to attention.

"Commodore Churchill. Sir." Harry salutes.

"To answer your question miss you get him for 13 months. Also your new orders captain Peverell." Commodore Churchill says with a smile as he hands Harry a folder. Harry takes the folder and looks at it and his eyes widen.

"Are you serious sir?" Harry asks leading the commodore away.

"Afraid so Peverell. Your new orders are to be going to Hogwarts for the next school year. Your mission is special ops. We have been picking up chatter that Voldemort might try to return around the summer solstice." Churchill says.

"How much of my mission can I say?"

"You are allowed to say that you will be enrolling at Hogwarts this year and that is all, unless the situation changes and that is only in emergencies, so you will need to keep quiet and be careful around that old fool Dumbledore."

"Great, I was hoping to avoid Hogwarts." Harry says with a groan.

"I know that you don't like it and you will have to deal with your brother and parents. I tried to get you a different mission, but you are the best suited for this mission since you can perform magic. You will be enrolling into Hogwarts and two muggleborns will be enrolling as well. When the French and Bulgarians arrive you will have two additional team members who will be joining you on your mission, but they are under your command. The orders have their files also so you know who watch for when they arrive. Understood?" Churchill says.

"Understood sir." Harry says with a salute. Churchill salutes and walks away and Harry lets out a long sigh. "Fuckin bloody hell." He mutters as he walks back over to the Greengrasses, who had curious looks on their faces.

"What was that about?" Daphne asks.

"Just clarifying my orders." Harry says, then smiles.

"What?" Daphne asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well love, you are looking at Hogwarts transfer student." He says. The Greengrasses eyes widen.

"Really, you will be going to Hogwarts?" Astoria asks in surprise.

"Yep, part of my orders, and unfortunately I can't tell you what my orders are." He says with a smirk and Astoria pouts.

"Well lets head home, I am sure that you are tired Harry and need some rest." Isabel says.

"Oh, you have no idea." Harry says making them all laugh. They all disappear with a crack and the dock is once again empty.

* * *

_And that is the end of chapter 1. Sorry if it seemed short. As this story goes I am sure the chapters will get longer, also do not expect updates often. Do not even bother with flames and bad comments because I will just ignore them and please don't leave reviews as Guests. if you do then i can't thank you if you leave good reviews, so until next time, adios._


End file.
